


Save Tonight

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: "Save tonight and fight the break of dawn. Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2hdhm6piUJnmKXmEmskXCg) \- that I've heard a million times before - played at work yesterday, and I just had to. I _had_ to.
> 
> Written for [Tropetastic Tuesday](https://thegreyhenley.tumblr.com/post/158386786510/tropetastic-tuesday-2).

He could feel the heavy dose of alcohol pumping through his veins, mingling with the adrenaline that flooded his system. It came through as a sheen of sweat, a frantic heartbeat, as he stood looking out across the valley, watching golden light creep across the sky.

This night began with the rumble of a truck that knew it was about to be sold, a midnight ride off into town while wives slept. He knew they couldn’t blame them for the events that brought them here. There was time enough for finger-pointing later.

For now…

The hours of gallivanting, of running away from reality, were quickly catching up with them now. Soon the dawn would mean an ending they could not fight, not this time. The sharp terror of it would consume him whole.

 _Brother, hey,_ came the soft gruff of a voice beside him. There he found gentle green eyes, an extended hand held out for only him, a smile that had no place in such dire circumstances. _You’re all right._

So he let himself succumb, felt his friend’s presence blanket him like the feeling of home, letting it smother him until the darkness found him again just one man.


End file.
